I don't mean it
by TAiMANi AUtERoA
Summary: READ ME, READ ME! What will Sai do when he has hurt the one he loves with his constant insulting nicknames?  SAI LEMON


Your mid-length blond hair blew in the wind as you looked out at the village at the top of the Kage tower.  
>"Come on dog. Let's go already." You winced as you heard Sai's voice. "You baka! It's rude to callpeople horrible names." You turned around, watching as Naruto tried to hold back Sakura from destroying Sai. "What's wrong? She likes the name." Sakura stopped struggling and all three looked at. Your hazel eyes hid the hurt emotions you were feeling. "Don't worry Sakura. It's just a name." You said smiling. You quickly turned to leave but felt a hand land on your shoulder. "Are you sure?" You looked at Naruto's hand and nodded, not meeting his gaze. He then let go of you, All three of them watching as you jumped from building to building towards the forest.<p>

**With Sakura***  
>"Great job you baka. You hurt her feelings!" Sakura yelled as Sai looked off to the direction of where you had gone to. "But she said it was okay." Sai said with a impassive face. "She's trying to hide her true emotions from you because she likes you." Naruto slapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he just said. "NARUTO! THAT WAS SUPPOSE TO BE A SECRET!"<br>"I'm sorry Sakura! I didn't mean to let it out. It just slipped out of my mouth..Please don't hurt me! Sakura!"  
>Naruto ran in circles as Sakura chased after him.<br>"She likes me?" Sai whispered to himself. The other two didn't notice as Sai took his leave, heading towards the path he saw you take.

**Back with you**  
>You sat against the tree with your knees pulled up to your chest and your arms wrapped around them. Your cheeks were stained with tears. You tried wiping them away but more just spilled out as the thoughts of Sai's name-calling entered your mind.<br>"Tamiko?"  
>You quickly stood up and tried to wipe any evidence of you crying. But it was too late. He saw already.<br>"Tamiko? Are you okay?" You looked at Sai and nodded.  
>"Yeah. Haha yeah I'm just fine..."You looked down, not wanting him to see the fresh tears that were about to spill over.<br>"Then why are you crying?"  
>Your eyes widen as you felt his hand on your cheek. He lifted your head, looking into your eyes.<br>You both stood there staring into each others eyes.  
>Finally you couldn't take no more and those tears spilled. You backed away from him, evading his hands.<br>"Because...because I like you...Everytime *sob* I hear those names *sob* you make for me they *hiccup* destroy my self-esteem *sob* it hurts *hiccup* to know that you think...that I resemble a dog...or..or when you call me a ugly whore..*sniff* it especially hurts when you...call Ino *sob* gorgeous."  
>You turned getting ready to run when you were pulled back.<br>"I don't mean it..."  
>You looked up at his face trying to look into his eyes but they were covered in shadows. "Yo...your lying..." You said as you tried to struggle.<br>"Will you just listen to me."  
>"No! Just let go! Why should I even listen to you."<br>"Because..."  
>"Because what?" You gripped his hands, trying to loosen his grip.<br>"Because I like you."  
>You stopped struggling and stood still.<br>"What?" You slowly turned around, his arms still holding you to his chest.  
>"I like...you..." He said, his gaze turned to look to the side.<br>"Then why..."  
>He looked into your eyes.<br>"I only say those things because I didn't want you to find out that I liked you.."  
>Your brows came together in confusion. "Why?"<br>He rested his forhead against yours, watching your reaction. You blushed but you didn't move away. When he didn't see any protest he continued.  
>"I didn't want to go through...what do you call it...heart break. I didn't want to be rejected...not by you." He closed his eyes and sighed.<br>"Then...then...why do you...why do you call Ino gorgeous and..and pretty lady?"  
>He chuckled. You grew an anime vien.<br>"Because I was saying the opposite."  
>You gave him another confused face. He opened his eyes and looked at you.<br>"I call her that because I was trying a different approach." He looked at you and continued when he still saw your cofused face.  
>"The nicknames I gave to people were the thoughts I had on them..in my opinion. But when it didn't work out I decided to try a different approach which was calling people the oppisite of what I thought they were."<br>He glanced at you from under his eyes.  
>"I read somewhere in a book that if I didn't want you to know that I liked you then I had to act mean. So that's why I called you names..."<br>He closed his eyes waiting for a response. When he didn't get one he looked up to see tears rolling down your cheeks.  
>"Tamiko! Did I say something wrong? Why are you crying."<br>You smiled as his fingers attempted to wipe your tears away.  
>"No..I'm just relieved..." He gave you a confused look.<br>"I mean I'm glad that you like me..." You laughed and wrapped your arms around him, burying your head into his neck.  
>He froze,contemplating what was happening.<br>"What's wong?" You said looking up at his face.

"Nothing..." He said, roaming your face with his eyes. He stopped at your lips.

You blushed as you felt his chapped but warm lips move against yours. Your shock wore off and you wrapped your arms around his neck. He smirked and hesitantly traced you bottom lip asking for entrance. He growled when you denied him access but soon smirked when he tickled your sides causing to open your mouth a little wider when you laughed. You tried to protest but felt his tongue rub against yours. You moaned and clutched his moaned again feeling a tingling sensation in between your legs. Then the tingling disappeared when he pulled back. You frowned and looked at him.  
>"If we continue...I don't thinkI'll be able to stop."<br>You softly smiled.  
>"It's okay. I don't mind. Just...it's my first time so..."<br>He chuckled, "Don't worry it's my first time too." You nodded and giggled as he picked you up bridal style and ran to his place.

You both pulled at each others clothing as you made your way towards his room. When you entered, your shirt and pants were along with his. You were pushed onto his bed as he crawled on top of you. You blushed as you tried to cover your clothed chest. He chuckled and lowered his head, kissing your neck leaving sweet kisses along your collar bone. Your moans filled the room as he unclasped your bra and sucked on your nipples, massaging your other breast. Your hands roam his chest, reaching his rock hard abs.  
>"Sai...nnggg..." You moaned as his hands traveled down to settle in between your legs. He stroked you through the fabric. His hands worked your panties off as he crawled down to stop in front of your wet flower. You blushed a darker color and tried to close your legs but Sai just pulled your legs apart.<br>"Your already so wet..." He blew on your core making you whimper.  
>"Are you sure this isn't your first time?" you panted.<br>He chuckled and gave a lick at your clit. You moaned and heard him say yup before he buried his head into your pussy. You thrashed around as you try to hold your moans in.  
>"Let me hear you moan...Tamiko..." He said with lust.<br>He slipped your tongue in and out as you thrusted upwards.  
>"Sai...if you don-ughhhhhh!" You moaned out loud-more like screamed out as you came into his mouth. He came up to your lips, kissing them roughly. You took him off gaurd, flipping him over so that you were sitting on top of him. You moaned as you felt his hard-on poke at your core. You gave him a seductive look and crawled off him, pulling down his boxer to reveal his dick. Your breathed in, shocked at how big he was. You didn't expect him to be so big. But you soon got over it and looked up at him, giving his tip an experimental lick. You heard him groan and licked the side of his shaft.<br>"Taaaa...miko...stop playyy...mmmmmm...ing with mmeeeee..." he goaned.  
>You looked at him then back at his rod. You grabbed his dick and directed it towards your mouth. Your head moved up and down, deep throating him. You tried fitting him in but couldn't so you stroked what couldn't fit into your mouth. You other hand played with his balls. He thrusted his hips up, moaning your name. You felt him pulse in your mouth and sucked him harder. He moaned and grabbed your head shoving you up and down. He came and you drank him up, cleaning of his shaft. He flipped you both over so he was on top and kissed you.<br>"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to be so rough..." He said, gently caressed your lips with his. You only shook your head and pulled him into a kiss. You both broke away, gasping for air.  
>"You sure you wanna do this?" he murmured against your neck.<br>"Yes...but are you sure it's gonna fit?" He lifted his head and looked at you.  
>"I read somewhere in a book that it will always fit. We just have to get lubricated really good." You blushed and laughed.<br>"Your such a bookworm...haahhaa but... your my book worm..." He gave you a smile, one that wasn't strained and stuck one of his fingers into your throbbing core. You whimpered and clamped onto him. He kissed your necking, pumping his finger in and out adding more till he had four of his fingers in you. He stretched you out and when he felt you were ready he put his tip in, looking at you. You smiled and nodded.  
>"It's gonna hurt but I'll try to go easy kay?" he kissed you and thrusted into you. Your screams were muffled by his mouth. Tears ran down your cheek and you both stayed still till you got use to the feeling of him being inside of him.<br>"You okay..." He said, resting his forehead against your forehead. You nodded and thrusted your hip. He grunted and started moving.  
>"MMmmmmmm...Saaaaa...ii.." You moaned. He grunted and pumped out faster.<br>"Move your hips with me..." You complied and thrusted, both of you moving in sync. Both of your moans grew louder as you both came closer to your climax. He thrusted into you, filling you to the hilt. You screamed out as he hit your g-spot over and over again. He pulled yourleft leg over his shoulder, thrusting deeper into you. You both yelled as you came with him cumming a few more thrusts later, yelling each others name as you both rode out your pleasure.

He layed next to you pulling you into his chest. You smiled and burried your head into his chest.  
>"You know something Tamiko?" he whispered.<br>"What?" His chest muffled your answer.  
>"I...I don't like you.."<br>You sat up and looked at him with watery eyes.  
>He sat up and pulled you into his chest.<br>"I love you." He said burying his head into your neck. Your tears fell over as you heard him say that. You wrapped your arms around his neck  
>and smiled.<br>"You baka...you scared me there..." You wiped your tears away.  
>He chuckled,"I'm sorry. For everything...we should probably get some sleep...because I'm ready for a second round. You blushed and pulled away. He chuckled again and pulled you down, laying your head against his chest. You kissed his chest where his heart was and smiled.<br>"I love you too Sai."  
>You yawned and closed your eyes, snuggling into the man you loved. Dreaming of the good days of the two of you together to<p>

come.

DONDADDUSSSS!


End file.
